the_vampire_journalsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Romano
Romano is het middelpunt van de vriendengroep, protagonist, en mannelijke hoofdpersonage van The Vampire Journals. Hij is een 17-jarige oude jongen die leeft in een van de grotere steden van Nederland, Rotterdam. Hij woont samen met zijn beste vriendin Alana, thuis bij zijn vader. Romano is beste vrienden met Alana, Lisanne, Edwin en Peter. Hij ziet de rest van zijn vrienden groep wel als goede vrienden, maar niet als beste vrienden. Hij had een korte tijd een relatie met Esther, de zus van Peter en tevens een Doppelgänger. Tijdens het ritueel van de Orginal Cian Crosswell om hybrids te creëren overleed ze. Tijdens dat zelfde ritueel verloor Romano ook zijn moeder en oma. Hij is nu in een relatie met Lotte, een weerwolf uit Duitsland en de ex van Joey. Hij gaat sinds een aantal weken naar het MBO waar hij een opleiding volgt. Hij staat bekend als goede leerling en wil later een schrijver worden. Sinds hij voor het eerst in aanraking kwam met het bovennatuurlijke door zijn beste vriendin Alana moet Romano leven met moorden en leugens in zijn leven en in de stad. Hij is beschreven als een hardwerkende leerling. Hij is nieuwsgierig, slim, creatief, fantasierijk, vriendelijk en zorgzaam. Verder beschikt Romano ook over een overlevingsdrang. Romano is een lid van de Van Genderen familie Vroegere leven thumb|left|128px|Romano met zijn oma voor hij van het bovennatuurlijke wist Romano van Genderen is geboren op 15 juni 1995, in de buurt van Rotterdam. Hij is de zoon van Ron van Genderen en Janny Suissen. Zijn vader werkte in een supermarkt, vlakbij hun huis. Romano groeide op zoals ieder normaal kind, hij ging naar school en was vrij rustig. Dit zorgde er misschien voor dat hij niet veel vrienden had en Romano kwam dan ook niet vaak buiten. Naarmate de jaren vertreken zat Romano steeds vaker op internet, waar hij met nieuwe mensen begon te chatten, al snel maakte hij vrienden met een meisje, Alana. Na een tijdje groeide hun vriendschap uit tot een enorm goede en nodigde Romano haar bij hem thuis uit. Sinds dat moment veranderde zijn leven totaal. thumb|172px|Romano tijdens een vakantie in het buitenland Verhaal een tot en met vijf |-|Verhaal 1= In Homecoming viert Romano zijn 16de verjaardag, zijn beste vriendin Alana staat na jaren ineens weer voor zijn deur. Met dubieuze gevoelens laat hij haar binnen. Het is raar om haar ineens weer voor zich te hebben, maar ze wás zijn beste vriendin, hij wist dat het haar moest vergeven. Al snel loopt zijn verjaardag uit de hand als Shauni een controller door zijn tv gooit en glasplinters zich door de huid van Romano en Peter boren. Sommige van zijn vrienden kunnen hun vampierinstinct niet de baas blijven en zijn verjaardag dreigt uit te hand te lopen als Edwin op het punt staat Peter te bijten. Gelukkig kan Pernilla hem door middel van een spreuk tegenhouden. In Time For A Hunt moet Romano de schuld van de revage in zijn kamer op zich nemen als Peter 's geheugen door Alana wordt aangepast. Een aantal uur later neemt hij afscheid van zijn vrienden en is zijn feestje afgelopen. In The Blood Race helpt Romano Alana om bloedzakken te stelen uit het ziekenhuis, dit omdat hij bang is dat ze anders weer mensen begint te vermoorden tegen haar bloedlust in. In de dagen daarna gebeuren er steeds meer bovennatuurlijke dingen, zo hoort Romano bijvoorbeeld van Shauni dat Ess een vampier zou zijn en dat ze iemand op het toilet heeft vermoord. Romano liegt tegen Shauni en loopt het lokaal uit. Als Shauni hem volgt en per ongeluk Bas, het vriendje van Lisanne vermoord tijdens een uitbarsting komt Romano erachter dat Shauni zelf ook een geheim met zich meedraagt. Ze is een weerwolf. Een aantal dagen later hoort hij van Pernilla dat zijn ex, Isabelle weer in de stad is. Romano kan zijn oren niet geloven. Al snel staat hij zelf oog in oog met haar en vermoord ze Peter, die dankzij een ring weer tot leven komt. De groep kan hun geheim niet langer voor Peter verborgen houden en ze vertellen alles over de bovennatuurlijke wereld. Zodra Peter het verhaal kent, stemt hij toe om het tegen Isabelle op te nemen. Samen met Alana, Edwin, Ess, Pernilla en Peter bedenkt Romano een plan om van Isabelle af te komen. Ze voeren het plan uit tijdens het Eindejaarsfeest. Romano moet zich in een lokaal plaatsen, die Pernilla afsluit met een spreuk waardoor vampiers er wel in kunnen, maar niet uit. Als Isabelle inderdaad even later verschijnt duwt ze Alana ook het lokaal binnen. Er ontstaat een gevecht, waarbij Romano door het lokaal wordt gegooit en Alana Isabelle weet neer te steken. Dankzij een briefje in de hand van Isabelle wordt de groep gewaarschuwt voor de Originals. Edwin en Romano besluiten om op een roadtrip naar Duitsland te gaan, om daar een roedel weerwolven op te zoeken. Al snel blijkt dat ze niet de enige van de groep zijn: Lisanne en Roosmarijn kamperen in het bos. Edwin heeft meteen door dat de jongen die bij hun is een weerwolf is. Als de jongen hen een hint geeft, komt die niet meteen aan, maar niet veel later snappen ze allebei dat ze een fout hebben gemaakt. Het is diezelfde avond nog volle maan. Als de avond aanbreekt, voelt Edwin de spanning hangen, hij ziet geen andere oplossing dan om zowel Lisanne als Roosmarijn te transformeren in een vampier, wat hij dan ook zonder aarzelen doet. Romano maakt zich zorgen om zijn vrienden en haalt opgelucht adem als allebei de meiden weer bijkomen. Helaas is de opluchting van korte duur. Edwin geeft Lisanne en Roosmarijn de opdracht om te rennen en Romano mee te nemen. Lisanne gooit Romano op haar rug en ze rennen het bos uit. Zonder te weten wat er met Edwin gebeurd bereiken ze de bosrand, maar komen ze erachter dat ze nu ook Roosmarijn missen. Ze horen een schreeuw en Lisanne rent terug het bos in. Romano blijft achter. Nadat het viertal weer compleet is aan de rand van het bos, waar blijkt dat Roosmarijn gebeten is door een weerwolf, maken ze zich allemaal zorgen, maar de wond verdwijnt bijna meteen. Ze beginnen snel aan hun terugreis naar Rotterdam en komen daar de volgende ochtend aan. Alana wacht hen op en stompt Romano. Als Roosmarijn even later in elkaar zakt gebruiken ze zijn bed om haar neer te leggen. S' avond komt de hele groep bij een in zijn slaapkamer en niet veel later overlijd Roosmarijn. Hij probeert hoop te houden en haalt kaarsen voor iedereen en laat Lisanne ze aansteken. Een paar dagen later zijn er weer lijken gevonden in de stad, Romano wil Alana en Lisanne uithoren, maar Alana heeft hem door en wordt boos. Romano laat het hierbij en hoopt dat ze onschuldig zijn. Later die dag staan er twee agenten aan zijn deur, hij wil ze binnen later, maar wordt tegengehouden door Peter en Pernilla. Al snel blijkt dat hij bijna een vampier in zijn huis had uitgenodigd: Yente, één van de Original Sisters. Een aantal dagen later gaat zijn telefoon, het is Lisanne die overtuur klinkt. Romano vertrekt zo snel hij kan naar haar huis en komt erachter dat het Lisanne niet was. Terwijl Lisanne boven haar mobiel gaat zoeken wordt hij vast gegrepen door Yente die hem ontvoerd. Even later ontwaakt hij in een soort kelder en voelt dat hij vastgebonden zit, samen met Lisanne. Hij weet niet hoelang ze er zitten, maar hij maakt ondertussen kennis met de overige twee Original Sisters, Michelle en Lisanne Crosswell. Niet veel later weten Lisanne en hij te ontsnappen, maar nog voor ze het huis uit zijn vallen ze in een valluik en vinden het lijk van Dylan, een van de weerwolven uit Duitsland. Lisanne wordt gecompeld om Romano te bijten. Niet veel later wordt hij gered door Edwin en Alana en wordt hij naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. |-|Verhaal 2= In The Comeback ontwaakt Romano in het ziekenhuis. Hij kan zich niet meer herinneren wat er is gebeurd, maar merkt wel op dat zijn ring met vervain verdwenen is. Nog diezelfde dag krijgt Romano meerdere bezoekers in zijn kamer. Hij krijgt van Alana te horen wat er is gebeurd en neemt Lisanne niets kwalijk. Ook hoort Romano van Alana dat Chymana, een oude vriendin van haar terug is gekeerd naar de stad. Niet veel later valt Lisanne Romano aan en wilt ze hem opnieuw bijten, maar Alana voorkomt dit door haar te duwen. Romano maakt voor het eerst kennis met Chymana die de kamer binnen komt met een enorme vaas. Chymana vertelt hem dat omdat Alana bij hem in huis woont de grens vervalt. Dat betekent dat vampiers voortaan gewoon de over de drempels van zijn huis kunnen stappen. Een aantal dagen later komt Peter bij hem langs in Time To Go en vertelt dat hij een aantal weken het land uitgaat om zijn halfzusje in Amerika te zoeken. Peter geeft Romano de taak om op Pernilla te letten in zijn afwezigheid. De dag erna mag Romano het ziekenhuis verlaten en wordt opgehaald door Alana en Lisanne. Alana laat de lift stil zetten door Lisanne en vertelt hem over het plan van Lisanne en haar om van Chymana af te komen. Romano vind het plan niks en hoopt dat het plan goed uitpakt. Vanuit het ziekenhuis gaat Romano gelijk door naar school waar hij voor het eerst kennis maakt met zijn nieuwe geschiedenis leraar en tevens mentor William Norwood. Na schooltijd gaat hij samen met de rest van zijn vrienden iets drinken, hij ontvangt een berichtje van Pernilla die niet veel later met Jesper binnen komt gelopen. Wanneer zijn oma ook binnen komt gelopen neemt ze Romano en Pernilla weg bij de rest van de groep, ze snapt niet waarom haar kleinzoon bevriend is met weerwolven en vampiers. Al snel blijkt dat zijn oma een verleden heeft met de Originals en het loopt uit op een gevecht. William Norwood komt voorbij en moet worden gecompeld door Lisanne. In de dagen daarna beleefd Romano een gewoon leven op school, tenminste… Lisanne en Yente gaan voortaan ook naar school en zitten bij hem in de klas wat voor vervelende situaties zorgt. Samen met Pernilla haalt hij Peter en zijn zusje op van het vliegveld, Peter stelt hem en Pernilla voor aan zijn zusje. Wanneer Romano thuis komt van het vliegveld treft hij zijn oma en Alana samen aan, wanneer zijn oma hem een steen geeft denkt hij dat ze gek is geworden. Romano hoort voor het eerst van de maansteen. Romano laat Edwin de steen onderzoeken en komt erachter waar de steen mee te maken heeft. Nadat Peter door Pernilla uit de dood is teruggehaald blijkt dat hij geesten kan zien en in contact staat met niemand minder dan Roosmarijn. Romano begint ondertussen te beseffen dat hij Esther, het zusje van Peter leuk begint te vinden. Romano komt er dankzij Edwin achter dat er een wapen bestaat tegen de Originals, namelijk niemand minder dan hun broer Steven. Een paar dagen nadat Alana en Edwin naar Parijs zijn vertrokken om Steven op te sporen krijgt Romano bezoek van Lisanne die hem verteld over het verhaal dat ze schrijft. Niet veel later staat er ineens iemand voor zijn deur. Het blijkt Cian te zijn die opzoek is naar Alana, maar nu Alana niet langer bij Romano woont kan hij het huis niet betreden. Door Cian komen ze erachter wie de Doppelgänger is: Esther. De hele groep doet er vanaf dat moment alles aan om haar te beschermen, zo gaat Romano met haar mee naar de bibliotheek waar ze zichzelf niet langer kunnen inhouden en hij en Esther elkaar voor het eerst zoenen. In Red Snow hebben Romano en Esther twee weken een relatie en is zij zijn date naar het schoolfeest. Op het schoolfeest wordt Romano samen met Chymana opgesloten in een lokaal waar Cian ook is. Terwijl Cian hen gegijzeld houdt wordt Esther ondertussen ontvoerd. Chymana en Marco krijgen de opdracht Romano aan de wolven te voeren en nemen hem mee naar een van de transformatieplaatsen rond Rotterdam. Wanneer ze daar aankomen gaat het mis. Chymana en Marco worden zelf aangevallen door de wolven en Romano ziet zijn kans schoon om te ontsnappen. Zo snel hij kan rent hij door het bos heen en wordt geschept door een auto. Peter, Lisanne, Ess en Pernilla blijken in de auto te zitten. Ze zijn op weg om Esther te redden. Romano gaat mee. Eenmaal bij het huis van de Originals blijven Peter en Romano in de auto zitten. Wanneer het te lang duurt besluiten ze ook naar binnen te gaan. Het viertal wordt betrapt en opgesloten in een kooi. Tot Romano ’s verbazing heeft Cian zijn moeder en wordt ze niet veel later voor zijn ogen vermoord. In Time Is Ticking worden ze alle vier naar de tuin geleid waar Cian samen met Esther naar voren loopt. Romano herkent zijn oma die is gecompelt. Tijdens het ritueel komt Steven opdagen met een aanbod voor Cian, Cian wijst het aanbod af door Esther te vermoorden. Steven beëindigt de compelling van Cian op Romano ’s oma die voor een storm zorgt waarin Steven, Marijke en Cian verdwijnen. Nog geen minuut later sterft ook Romano ’s oma en breekt de ochtend langzaam aan. |-|Verhaal 3= Zes maanden later pakt het verhaal weer op. In Long Time, No See zit Romano al een aantal dagen in het eerste jaar van zijn Mbo-opleiding en blijkt dat het bureauachtergrond van zijn laptop een foto is van zijn oude klas. Wanneer Romano in Big Mistake thuis komt van school treft Romano zijn vader thuis aan. Als Romano boven aankomt merkt hij dat zijn slaapkamerdeur dicht zit, iets wat normaal niet zo is. Romano ontdekt een logeerbed in zijn kamer, waardoor hij er al helemaal niets meer van begrijpt. Al komt Romano erachter voor wie het logeerbed is; Alana, zijn beste vriendin. Het is duidelijk dat hij haar, haar afwezigheid meteen vergeeft. Alana en Romano wisselen hun verhalen van het afgelopen jaar uit als Edwin ook binnenkomt. Romano merkt meteen dat het weerzien van korte duur is, omdat Edwin heeft besloten te gaan studeren in Engeland. In Goodbye My Friend blijkt dat Lotte Romano ’s nieuwe vriendin is. Romano merkt dat er iets mis is met Alana. Hij besluit haar uit te horen om erachter te komen wat er is, maar Alana ontkent alles. Romano begint te vermoeden dat ze verliefd is geworden in haar afwezigheid. Het blijkt dat Romano ’s vader Lotte geen goede vriendin voor hem vind. In The First Time komen Romano en Alana er voor het eerst achter dat zowel Steven als Cian terug zijn gekeerd naar Rotterdam. Steven verteld het verhaal van de Originals, hoe zij vampier werden en hoe het werkelijk zit met Cian. Steven verzekerd hen ervan dat Cian hen met rust laat. Wanneer Lotte later die dag voor Romano staat kan hij zich niet meer inhouden en ze belanden voor het eerst samen in bed. Een aantal dagen later horen Romano en Peter een verhaal van Pernilla over vampierjagers. Romano is er sceptisch over, maar Pernilla is er heiig van overtuigd dat ze echt bestaan hebben en misschien nog steeds rondlopen. Wanneer de groep een paar avonden later gezamenlijk naar de stad gaan in It’s Gonna Be A Long Night is Romano zijn beste vriendin kwijt en besluit haar te gaan zoeken. Wanneer hij haar vind staat ze met drie lijken in een straat, ze probeert het uit te leggen en wanneer ze klaar is worden ze aangevallen door Lisanne en Cian. In een poging Lisanne te stoppen pakt Romano een balk en slaat haar daarmee en zorgt daardoor bijna voor zowel zijn eigen dood als die van Alana. In Goodbye Old Lover ontwaakt Romano in het ziekenhuis en is er van overtuigd dat hij Alana moet redden, maar wordt hem verteld dat ook Alana veilig is. Niet veel later zit Alana ineens voor hem en compelt hem, zodat hij niet meer weet wat er die avond gebeurd is. Nog die middag erna mag hij het ziekenhuis verlaten en doet dit helemaal alleen. Wanneer hij Lisanne alleen in een bar ziet zitten gaat hij naar binnen, wat ervoor zorgt dat hij meer te weten komt over de vampierjagers en komt erachter dat ze dus inderdaad ooit hebben bestaan. |-|Verhaal 4= HIER KOMT TEKST |-|Verhaal 5= Persoonlijkheid left|176px Romano is een hardwerkende leerling. Hij is nieuwsgierig, slim, creatief, fantasierijk, vriendelijk en zorgzaam. Zijn hobby is het schrijven van verhalen, dit deelt hij met zijn beste vrienden Edwin en Lisanne. Door zijn hobby heeft Romano besloten dat hij later de journalistiek in wil. Verder kan Romano al heel zijn leven goed omgaan met kinderen en kan hij niet wachten tot hij later zelf een gezin kan stichten. Romano probeert altijd te helpen waar hij kan, als het om Alana gaat kan hij overkomen als een oudere broer. Fysiek Fysiek is Romano een normale jongen, met een ovaal gezicht, een lichte huidskleur, blauw-groene ogen en kort, heel donkerblond haar. Hij is 1.72 centimeter lang, zijn lichaamsbouw is slank. De stijl van de kleding die hij draagt is vaak neutraal, maar vaak wel gekleurd. Voornamelijk blauw of geel.thumb|Romano van Genderen Relaties Alana binnenkort meer Lisanne Lisanne is net als Alana, Romano' s beste vriendin. Sinds ze elkaar in de eerste klas van het middelbaar hebben ontmoet is hun vriendschap steeds sterker geworden, Romano heeft Lisanne altijd gesteund in de keuzes die ze maakt en vaak was het andersom ook zo. Sinds Lisanne een vampier is geworden is de band tussen Romano en haar alleen maar sterker geworden en lijkt onbreekbaar te zijn. Edwin Edwin is al jaren de beste vriend van Romano, Edwin was dan ook de tweede vampier die zijn ware ik aan Romano blootstelde, nadat Romano over vampiers was begonnen en een van Alana 's tips had opgevolgd om erachter te komen of Edwin vampier was. Dankzij de vriendschap die er al jaren was wist Edwin zich in te houden toen zijn instinct omhoog kwam. Hierdoor is het vertrouwen tussen hen alleen maar sterker geworden. Voor zover Romano weet is Edwin de oudste vampier in zijn vriendengroep, ze steunen elkaar meestal als broers. Isabelle Isabelle was Romano 's eerste vriendin waarmee hij een aantal weken een relatie had, dit was tussen 2010 en 2011. Isabelle is een vampier, die haar krachten gebruikte om in de smaak te vallen bij jongens, waarmee ze dan een aantal weken omging om ze vervolgens weer te dumpen. Romano kwam er door zijn vrienden op tijd achter en zette een punt achter de relatie, dit leidde tot een wraak actie van Isabelle waarbij het leven van Edwin in gevaar was geweest en het genoodzaakt was om Peter 's geheugen aan te passen. Esther Esther is... Lotte Lotte is... Andere relaties *Romano en Peter (Beste vrienden) *Romano en Pernilla (Goede vrienden) *Romano en Shauni (Goede vrienden) *Romano en Steven (Vroegere bondgenoten/Frenemies) *Romano en Joey (Vrienden) *Romano en Norwood (Oud mentor/Vrienden) *Romano en Nina (Vrienden) *Romano en Roosmarijn (Vrienden) *Romano en Chymana (Frenemies) *Romano en Cian (Vijanden) *Romano en Cornelia (Oma/Vrienden) *Romano en Lisanne (Vijanden) *Romano en Ess (Vrienden) *Romano, Alana en Lisanne (Beste vrienden) *Romano en Yente (Vijanden) *Romano en Marijke (Vijanden) *Romano en Jesper (Vrienden) *Romano en Marco (Vijanden) Verschijningen Quotes Romano (tegen Shauni): ‘Ik geloof dat je op je hoofd gevallen bent,’ [[Truth or Dare|- Truth or Dare]] Trivia *Romano komt het meest overeen met Elena Gilbert uit The Vampire Diaries *Romano wil een schrijver worden **Het is onbekend of hij ooit al een verhaal heeft afgeschreven *Romano 's mobiele telefoon was tijdens verhaal een en twee een ouderwetse Samsung **Sinds verhaal drie bezit hij een Samsung Galaxy Fame *Romano kan redelijk goed koken *Romano is geen opgever ** Een meisje heeft hem drie keer moeten afwijzen voor hij opgaf * Romanoo heeft samen met een van zijn klasgenoten een kerstgala georganiseerd op school Foto's 1469760 403749819759652 223963067 n.jpg|Romano 1501750_401073796693921_1620624919_n.jpg|Romano met zijn klasgenoot Stefan op hun Kerstgala